Update:Patch Notes (4 January 2012)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature. Graphical: ' *The Mime and Drill Demon random events are now using the updated chat interface. *Rubbing a Dominion Tower medallion now uses the updated chat interface. *Un-noting ore at the Blast Furnace now uses the updated chat interface. *A bizarre patch of blue water along the border of Trollheim and the Wilderness has been removed. *The yak hair rope on the make-x interface no longer displays as the image for a magic string. *The Thanksgiving event holiday icon has been removed. *Several places where bloom caused the screen to go white have been fixed. *The male studded chaps (g) is now trimmed around the left pocket, in line with the female variant. *Part of a missing rocky outcrop has been replaced in Meiyerditch. *Waterfalls in the Living Rock Caverns now animate correctly. *Some hidden nature runes are now visible in the Wilderness. *Players no longer clip through their cape when performing the Runecraft skillcape emote. *The citharede robe bottoms no longer stretch when performing skillcape emotes. *Two chairs in the Varrock castle throne room no longer clip with the wall. *A tile which caused players to sink in the Wilderness has now been blocked. *Light creature animations have been updated in the Tears of Guthix cave. *The trapdoor in Edgeville has been updated to closer match the model of the ladder in the dungeon. *Caroline's skirt from Sea Slug no longer stretches. *Black spiked vambraces no longer look brown. *The text on the main clan citadel interface is no longer beige on a beige background. *Some balance beams are no longer invisible in DirectX mode. ''Quests & Tasks:' *The cursed magic tree in the Spirit Realm has been returned. *The "Engage" Varrock task no longer displays as unlocked without the required Firemaking level. *Speaking to Captain Bleemadge no longer instantly transports the player on a glider. *The toolbelt now works correctly when slashing a portrait or tapestry in Darkness of Hallowvale. *A typo has been fixed for Amascut in the Icthlarin's Little Helper quest. *A trapdoor in Spirit of Summer no longer has just a "Close" option, which makes players descend the trapdoor. *Some additional information has been added to the quest journal for Witch's House at certain stages of the quest. *Rune shards from Garden of Tranquillity can now be crushed with a pestle and mortar in a toolbelt. *A hammer in a toolbelt now functions correctly when trying to remove planks in the In Aid of the Myreque quest. *A saw in a toolbelt will now fix the machine in The Eyes of Glouphrie. *A typo in Spirits of the Elid has been fixed. *Bob the Cat can no longer talk to the player in certain circumstances during the Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest. *The brazier from Lunar Diplomacy can now be lit using a tinderbox in a toolbelt. 'Skills & Minigames: ' *Nomad no longer faces the wrong way in the "No more Nomad... No more!" fight introduction in Dominion Tower. *A typo has been fixed when unlocking the colossal bomb reward from Dominion Tower. *The Flash Powder Factory outfit's set effect for increasing doses when crafting potions now works for super restore potions. *Making unfinished juju potions now gives experience when wearing the Flash Powder Factory outfit. 'Other: ' *A "bank-all from pouch" button has been added to the bank and deposit interfaces. *Mahogany and teak logs now have a "Craft" option. *The shop stock of mycelium items has been increased. *The Raptor no longer teleports into the middle of the large sword in the middle of the Wilderness. *The "Slice" option on pineapples is now below the "Use" option. *Armadyl shards can once again be ground correctly. *Some ancient portals in the Wilderness now have multicombat added. *The Saintly and Corruption aura descriptions have been updated to clarify how Prayer point recovery works. *The Gravedigger random event's spinning icons are no longer quite as jittery. *The Task System button no longer looks highlighted. *Implings can no longer pass through a corner of Mubariz’s house. *The camera no longer moves through rocks during magic carpet journeys from Shantay Pass. *The player no longer teleports slightly when approaching the magic carpet in Shantay Pass while running. *Several pop up messages have been added when trying to dig without a spade on certain locations. *The Clan noticeboard no longer states that anyone can attend when set to admin+. *Buying battlestaves from Naff now only prints the "x coins have been removed from your money pouch" message once. *Fishing nets on the toolbelt can now be used to fish in the Mort Myre swamp. *Player titles now update correctly when switching gender. *The chatbox no longer displays some chat at the top of the window when it's at minimal height. *A skull object in the Wilderness has been returned. *The multiway combat icon's tooltip is now visible when the money pouch is open. *Music unlock hints will now always display when "Unlock hint" is selected. *A tile on Lunar Isle no longer forces the player to walk off of it. *Right-click reporting players no longer requires line of sight. *The money pouch now functions correctly when trying to buy anything after logging in first time without a bank pin set. *Looting Zogre coffins now puts the coins gained into the money pouch. *It is no longer possible to grind fishing bait or ashes on a free world. *Silver crossbow bolts now have a "Members:" prefix on the Skill Advance Guide. *The sound when holding backspace on the chat window has been removed. *The text on radimus notes, plaster fragment, and dusty scroll now wraps correctly. *The "Search" bank function no longer places the caret in the wrong place. *Coins are now added to the money pouch from random event reward boxes. *Some quick chat options have been modified to relate to Friends' Chat channels. Categoría:Patch Notes Categoría:4 de enero updates Categoría:2012 updates